ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Power Rangers Royal Force
Power Rangers Royal Force is the Adaption of Yume Sentai Royalger It's Motifs are royals,hope and dreams Premise Hailey Rosa always dreamed of being a Princess but people laughed at her but a Mysterious Man in White named Kyle gave her a Pink Key. And Hailey promised that she will never give up her own dreams. A few years later, Hailey, now at the age of 13, attends Noble Academy, a boarding school for girls and boys. But even now, she cherished her dreams of becoming a princess, like those from her precious picture books. One day, she encountered two fairy creatures from the Dream Kingdom: Puff and Aroma, who were followed by strange monsters. The fairies told her that they were created by a sorceress who turns dreams into despair and locks them away in the Gate of Despair. With no choice, the fairies gave Hailey a Royal Ranger Perfume, with her becoming Royal Force Floral, a Power Ranger to oppose the evil sorceress. Now being joined by Mayella Pearl (Royal Force Mermaid) and Kylie Starr (Royal Force Twinkle), they form the Power Rangers Royal Force team in order to collect the Royal Dream Keys to open the Gate of Dreams and protect people's dreams from despair. Characters Hailey Rosa Hailey is the main protagonist who is a 13-year-old girl freshman at Noble Academy. She is energetic with a beautiful smile. She feels that working hard in order to fulfill your dream is the best. She has always admired the princesses in picture books and continues to cherish her dream of "becoming a Princess", even now. After meeting Puff and Aroma, Hailey becomes Royal Force Floral, the Princess of Flowers whose theme colour is pink. Mayella Pearl Referred to as the 'Academy's Princess', Mayella is a 14-year-old sophomore at Noble Academy as well as the student council president. Although she's slightly stern and strict on the front, she has a strong sense of responsibility, cares for others like a gentle sister, but can sometimes feel lonely on the inside. Her dream is to become a respectable person that can be useful to others. After meeting Puff and Aroma, Mayella became Royal Force Mermaid, the Princess of the Sea whose theme colour is blue. Kylie Starr Kylie is a 13-year-old girl who is also a freshman at Noble Academy. She is a popular model and is a 'my pace' kind of girl who is very fashionable. She's very busy, going in and out of fashion shows almost daily. Her dream is to become a top model like her mother. She feels that you should have the strength to push straight ahead towards your dreams. After meeting Puff and Aroma, Kylie became Royal Force Twinkle, the Princess of Stars whose theme colour is yellow. Tara Firewall Tara is a 13-year-old girl who is the young princess from the Dream Kingdom and the younger sister of Prince Kyle. One day, when she was little, she was tricked by Dyspear into thinking she will help make her dream of becoming a Grand Princess come true. Soon after, she was brainwashed and became Twilight and was thought to be Dyspear's daughter until a few years later. In episode 21, thanks to the Sentai and Kanata, she was freed from Dyspear's influence before the dark Royal Dream Keys she possessed consumed her. In episode 22, her keys and Royal Ranger Perfume were purified, allowing her to transform into Royal Force Scarlet, the Princess of Flames whose theme colour is red. Kyle Firewall The kind-hearted, brave prince of Dream Kingdom. Once upon a time, he met the young Hailey, and granted her the Royal Dream Key and taught her the importance of dreams. To save the Dream Kingdom, he entrusted the Royal Ranger Perfumes to Puff and Aroma. His younger sister is Princess Tara (Twilight), but as a child, she went missing until she's found years later. Later in the Series he becomes Royal Force Dream, The Prince of Dreams whose theme color is Purple. Zords Floral Butterfly Zord Mermaid Dolphin Zord Twinkle Bear Zord Scarlet Phoenix Zord Dream Dragon Zord Princess Trio Megazord (Made from the Floral Butterfly Zord,Mermaid Dolphin Zord and Twinkle Bear Zord) Princess Quartet Megazord (Made from the Floral Butterfly Zord,Mermaid Dolphin Zord,Twinkle Bear Zord and Scarlet Phoenix Zord) Royal Ultimazord (Made from the Floral Butterfly Zord,Mermaid Dolphin Zord,Twinkle Bear Zord,Scarlet Phoenix Zord and Dream Dragon Zord) Arsenal Royal Ranger Perfume The Ranger's transformation device. It's shaped like a perfume bottle that allows the Rangers to transform once they inserted their respective Royal Dream Key while saying "Royal Force Morph!". Royal Dream Key The season's main collectible items, which the Rangers can also use to transform and attack and Summon their Zords. Once all Royal Dream Keys are collected, the Gate of Dreams will be able to be opened so the Rangers can protect people's dreams. Power of dreams dwells within the keys. Crystal Princess Rods The first 3 Rangers's main weapon. The rods allow the Rangers to use different Royal Dream Keys to perform individual and group attacks. Scarlet Violin Royal Force Scarlet's main weapon. It was born from Prince Kyle's violin and allows Scarlet to use her keys with it. Music Royal Palace The group item that the Rangers use with the Premium Dream Keys to Perform Royal Hope. Royal Lesson Pad This is an item that Miss Shamour resides in when not helping the Rangers with Royal Lessons. Category:Power Rangers Category:Power Rangers Royal Force Category:BlueRandomOne's Ideas